A kunochi's diary
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: Self explanatory. Sorry the summary sucks. Read and review or Deidara will blow you up.
1. Page one

Me: Deidara.

Dei: What un?

Me: You have to do the disclaimer.

Dei: Again?

Me: Yes. Now do it.

Dei: Fine un, this story is owned by their prospective creators un. Now on with the story!

_Dear diary, today I saw Deidara...he was so cute without the Akatsuki robe...anyway, I snuck out of the village today after a boring mission._

_*sigh* being teamed up with Chouji and Shikamaru has it's moments..._

_Anyway, back to Deidara, he wore his hair down and no one recognized him which is a good thing. He won me a teddy bear at the fair._

_He's so sweet._

_Unlike Sasuke._

_Deidara promised to come back after his next mission, hope no one suspects our relationship._

_Well anyway diary I got to get some sleep now, got a early mission with Asuma sensei. Next entry will be longer diary._


	2. Page two

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Dear diary...I'm so over Sasuke...told billboard brow she can have him. I have a real man who loves me and of course she asked who I liked. Didn't tell her of course._

_Hee hee..._

_Sasuke and his cold attitude and colder heart. He's got nothing on my Dei kun!_

_ I love him so!_

_Anyway I'm supposed to meet up with him outside the village in the forest._

_I guess I'll wear my new outfit and get his blood pumping._

_Oh! Before I forget diary, his birthday is coming up...guess I will have to get him something special._

_Maybe some clay?_

_No...I got it. A locket._

_With a picture of yours truly in it._

_Deidara and Ino forever._

_Missus Ino no Danna._

_Deidara Yamanaka...that sounds good too._

_If only he can quit the Akatsuki and we can live together in the leaf...sigh..._

_Well, that would be nice diary and maybe we can move out of the fire nation somewhere far away._

_That would be nice._

_Mom's calling me for dinner. Until next time diary._


	3. Page three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Dear diary, _

_Today was a interesting day! Sasuke blew off Sakura! Oh she was so heartbroken!_

_Hee hee...poor Sakura! Not!_

_Anyway, I laughed my head off! Which got her attention and she asked me f I still liked Sasuke._

_I said no and she bugged me to tell her who I liked. _

_I didn't diary._

_I told her it was none of her business and walked away._

_Then Sasuke came after me! I blew him off and ran home._

_Needless to say I shocked a lot of girls today._

_I don't care about what they think of me. I got a gorgeous boyfriend!_

_Anyway, got to get some sleep tonight before sneaking off to meet Dei kun for our date._


	4. Page four

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Dear diary, today was a special day...Dei kun came to the leaf village under a assumed name of course and my friends liked him._

_Forehead tried to make a pass at my boyfriend! What the hell? she's supposed to love Sasuke!_

_Anyway, Dei kun brushed her off...hee hee. I 'm so glad he's mine...I love him so!_

_Kurenai sensei is taking me shopping tomorrow for some make up._

_She knows I love my Dei kun, I mean Akira._

_Ino no Danna..._

_I like it. _

_* hearts with their names*_

_Deidara and Ino forever*_

_Well, got to get some sleep. night diary._


	5. Page five

Me: Deidara.

Dei: What un?

Me: You have to do the disclaimer.

Dei: Again?

Me: Yes. Now do it.

Dei: Fine un, this story is owned by their prospective creators un. Now on with the story!

_Dear diary, today I moved out of my parents' home to house near the village so you know who can visit me without prying eyes._

_Sigh...I love him so much! I'm eighteen now...well in less than two days._

_anyway diary, just returned from a looong three week mission..._

_Shikamaru was getting on my last nerve with his constant complaining about what a drag everything is..._

_I know he's lazy and he complains a lot...but jeez! _

_well, I'm home now and in much of a needed break from my team mates._

_I got a bubble bath calling my name and got to freshen up before my Dei kun arrives.._

_until next time diary._


End file.
